bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
THERE IS NO HEART WITHOUT YOU
| releaseUS = March 2, 2010 | isbnUS = 1-4215-2388-4 | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = 261. LEFTARM OF THE DEVIL 262. Unblendable 263. Unexpected 264. Don't Say That Name Again 265. Bang The Bore 266. Hide Away From The Sun 267. Legions of the Reglets 268. 君 死にたもうこと勿れEnglish translation: You must not die (Japanese romaji: Kimi shinitamō koto nakare) 269. The End is Near | chapterEn = | cover = Kaien Shiba | image2 = | caption2 = }} There Is No Heart Without You is the thirtieth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Ichigo and his friends are moving ever closer to the center of Hueco Mundo and rescuing Orihime. But their battles against the Arrancar are testing them in ways they never thought possible. Can they keep their honor in a world where it doesn't exist, or will Hueco Mundo leave an indelible mark on their souls?! Bleach All Stars Chapters 261. LEFTARM OF THE DEVIL Summary: 'Using the newfound power of his left arm, Chad easily defeats Gantenbainne. His victory is short-lived, however, as he is soon ambushed and quickly defeated by Nnoitra. '''Characters in order of appearance: # Yasutora Sado # Gantenbainne Mosqueda # Nnoitra Jiruga 262. Unblendable Summary : '''Chad's defeat is felt by everyone in Hueco Mundo, particularly Orihime Inoue. Ulquiorra appears and berates her freinds for attempting to rescue her, resulting in Orihime slapping him. Elsewhere, Rukia encounters Aaroniero. ' '''Characters in order of appearance :' # Yasutora Sado # Nnoitra Jiruga # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Renji Abarai # Uryū Ishida # Pesche Guatiche # Nelliel Tu Oderschvank # Orihime Inoue # Ulquiorra Cifer # Aaroniero Arruruerie 263. Unexpected Summary : '''Rukia stands bewildered at the apparent return of her mentor Kaien. Elsewhere, Nnoitra's lone fraccion appears and blocks Chad from attempting one last strikeat Nnoitra while Aaroniero succeeds in fooling Rukia into leaving herself wide open. '''Characters in order of appearance : # Aaroniero Arruruerie # Rukia Kuchiki # Nnoitra Jiruga # Tesla # Yasutora Sado 264. Don't Say That Name Again Summary : '''Aaroniero continues to toy with Rukia's mind, but she sees through his deceit in time and releases her Zanpakuto. Meanwhile Renji and Dondochakka encounter Szayel. '''Characters in order of appearance : # Gin Ichimaru # Ulquiorra Cifer # Rukia Kuchiki # Aaroniero Arruruerie # Renji Abarai # Dondochakka Bilstin # Szayel Aporro Granz 265. Bang The Bore Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Szayel Aporro Granz # Renji Abarai # Dondochakka Bilstin # Aaroniero Arruruerie # Rukia Kuchiki 266. Hide Away From The Sun Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Aaroniero Arruruerie # Rukia Kuchiki 267. Legions of the Reglets Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Rukia Kuchiki # Aaroniero Arruruerie # Kaien Shiba 268. 君 死にたもうこと勿れ (You Must Not Die) Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Rukia Kuchiki # Kaien Shiba # Aaroniero Arruruerie 269. The End is Near Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Rukia Kuchiki # Aaroniero Arruruerie # Tia Harribel # Barragan Luisenbarn # Zommari Leroux # Coyote Starrk # Apache # Lilynette Gingerback # Lumina and Verona # Szayel Aporro Granz # Renji Abarai # Ichigo Kurosaki # Ulquiorra Cifer References Category: Manga